Scarlet Angel
by LetTheSeaSetYouFree
Summary: He had her necklace. She wanted it back, but in order to get it back she had to become his mate.Now shes leaving everything she knew and is setting off on a journey that she never expected
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hey everyone, i was in the middle of writing the next chapter of Vampire Angels an this idea pop into my head. So i thought i give it a try. Hope you like it and enjoy**

* * *

A girl ran through the streets. This girl was an angel and she was a dancer/ slave. This girl was no ordinary angel; she had pink hair and emerald eyes and in nineteen.

'_I'm late' _

She ran franticly through the crowds, weaving her way through trying to there on time.

Today was the Moonlight Festival and it was the one time Vampires, Lycans, Werewolves, Witches, Angels and other creatures met in peace. The pinkette ran but ran into a person and knocked on the ground. She rubbed her head, but kept it down.

"Oh sorry miss- oh…..it's just a slave…..never mind" the figure sneered the last part and continued walking past her. The girl kept her head down and bit her lip from not speaking out. When you're a slave, you're looked down upon and anyone can push you around. The girl picked her self and broke into a run. She entered into a tent draped with crimson velvet and black satin flaps.

"Where the Hell have you been!" a man slapped her against the face. He was her master and is in charge of the festivals entertainment. He was a fat fellow and is a pig. She looked him in the eye

"I'm sorry sir, I was………" she bit her lip as the man snarled at her. He raised his hand to slap her

"Wait, dear….we need her tonight and she can't dance with bruises all over her body" a slender woman came in. Her red hair framed her face bringing out her golden eyes. This woman was the girl's mistress and wife to her master. The man grumbled and went out the tent. The woman narrowed her eyes

"Well don't just stand there, moved you pathetic excuse of angel and get ready for your show!" the woman snapped.

"yes, mistress" the girl whispered and made her way towards the back of the tent. She went under another flap and arrived at her room. She made her way to the chest sitting in the far corner and opened it.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see a girl come under the flap and into her room. The girl was a year older than her and she had two brunette buns on top of her head.

"TenTen" Sakura nodded her head at friend. TenTen came over to her and looked in the chest at her outfits. Then she turned towards Sakura

"He hit you again didn't he" she whispered tracing the hand print with her fingers. Sakura flinched away from her touch and looked in the chest to choose an outfit.

"Damn it Sakura! You went wandering off again didn't you?" TenTen said while helping her get on her outfit. Sakura's out fit consisted of a black top that stop below her breasts and was sleeveless. The black top wrapped around one shoulder leaving the other one bare. Her skirt was black that flowed down to her legs. The top of the skirt went to her hips and was decorated with crimson beads and had red lace at the very top. She had on a black anklet and another black bracelet around her arm that led up to her bare shoulder. Her flat stomach is completely exposed. She turned to TenTen

"It's not my fault that I want to explore and find new places, instead of being locked up in this hell hole!" Sakura said fiercely. TenTen smirked at her friend and made her self situated on the pile of pillows that severed as Sakura's bed. Sakura looked at her self in the mirror, the outfit showed of her curves and aspects. Sakura raised her head and looked at her self in the mirror, on her face was a red hand print.

"TenTen, help me find something to cover this bruise up!" Sakura whined. TenTen looked around and went over to the chest. She digged through it and pulled out a crimson mask. It covered her eyes and nose, but not her cheek. TenTen handed the mask to Sakura.

"TenTen this isn't going to help!" Sakura put one the mask.

"Don't worry Sak; I have an idea" TenTen said while walking over to Sakura makeup box. She opened it and made Sakura sit down on her pillow-bed.

"Sakura put the mask on" TenTen said.

"Okay, but hold on, let me brush my hair" Sakura took her brush off of the side table net to her pillow-bed. She ran the brush through her pink locks and brushed all the snarls away. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put the mask on, covering her eyes and nose. TenTen pulled out some blush and cover-up. She found a peach-pale cover and applied it to Sakura's hand print. After a few brushes, the bruise started to vanish and disappear like it never was there to begin with. TenTen stepped back and looked at her face

"Good as new. Never would have guessed the master hit you" TenTen said while putting the box back in its place and shut the chest. Sakura put her brush back on the table and looked at her friend

"So how are the crowds?" Sakura said curiously. TenTen was a tightrope walker while jugging weapons. You named it she juggled it.

"Good, there was this one vamp-"TenTen started to say but was cut off.

"SAKURA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" the master's voiced roared. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave TenTen a hug goodbye hug

"I'll see you after the show, then you can tell me about your show" Sakura smiled.

TenTen grinned as she hugged her friend back "Good luck out there, and remember no one can control you dancing"

Sakura nodded and went under the flap. She walked to the entranced of the Tent. Waiting there was her mistress. Sakura walked towards them and waited for them to announce her. Outside of the tent was a stage surrounded by all who come to see her dance.

'_Typical, they want to see me dance, but they don't want to talk to me or treat me as a normal person. Not a slave.' _Sakura snorted.

Sakura's mistress hissed in her ear "Do not screw this up like last time, there are very important people watching this"

Sakura nodded and glared and the black satin flaps. Last time Sakura walked off the stage in the middle of her performance because she didn't want to dance. That earned her a night of punishment.

"Welcome all to the Moonlight festival! To end our entertainment tonight is a dance by our very own angel."

Sakura snorted

"Before she performs, I would you to remember the fire works after this. Now ladies and gentlemen I give you the Scarlet Angel." The announcer said and hoped off the stage.

Sakura took a deep breath before pushing the flap aside. The stage was dark as she took her position in the middle of the stage. The music started and the stage lit up. Sakura had one hand above her head and the other one behind her. She swung her body and and brought her arms in, her skirt flowed around her as she dance. Even though nobody could see her eyes that well because of the mask, she still closed them. She let the music guide her and flow around her. The music was filled with passion and sorrow, the way that Sakura danced to it was breath taking.

Sakura's skirt flowed wildly around her as she twirled and moved her body. No one could tell her how to dance or control her. Dancing was the one thing Sakura felt where she belongs and had control over it. Sakura fell to the stage but was propped up with her hands. Her skirt covered her legs and feet as she sat there. The music ended and the lights went out. Sakura stood up and made her way into the tent. She pushed her way past the flap and went to her room. She heard the audience applaud her, but frankly she didn't care if they liked it or not.

TenTen was lying on Sakura's bed with one arm covering her eyes. She was dressed in her costume. A green top like Sakura's and brown skirt. She really wear green leggings when she performs, but when she's not she wears a skirt. Even though she hates it and to finish it off was a brown mask. Sakura giggled and shook TenTen, who slapped her hands away.

"Get up TenTen the master won't be happy if he sees you sleeping" Sakura said while sitting down.

"Girls!" Sakura and TenTen jumped up and stood in front of the mistress.

The mistress rolled her eyes "Get up and leave. The fireworks are coming on soon and me and my husband decided that you girls can go. You deserved it with the amount of pay and audience you brought in."

Sakura and TenTen looked at each other and nodded. They slowly walked past the mistress and out the tent, to see if this was a joke. But since they didn't hear the mistress or master calling them back they knew it was for real. They joined the crowd, but stood out for their costumes. Sakura and TenTen walked down the street. The streets have thin out since it's dark. TenTen squealed and ran towards a stand that was selling weapons, sighing Sakura followed.

"TenTen, ill meet you back at the tent, okay?" Sakura looked at her friend waiting for a response.

But all she got was a mhmm. Sakura sighed and walked down the street by herself. People were calling out to her, to come look at their stand. But sakura paid no attention to them. She walked to the center square of the festival. The festival was held in a village, and at the center of the village was a huge cherry blossom tree.

Sakura sat up at the stump and leaned against the tree. She looked up at the sky. It was filled with stars and had that deep blue tinge to it. Sakura closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze blow against her skin. Some petals fell off the tree and landed in her lap.

"Comfortable?" said a husky voice. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the figure in front of her. He was a vampire; she could tell by the way the lights made him have a certain glow to it.

"Yes" Sakura wished he would go away. But it seemed that the stranger had no intention of leaving. He sat down besides her almost touching her arm with his.

"I've seen you dance. Your not like the other dancer s I've seen" He said. Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice. Smooth and velvety and perfect like him.

"Thank you" she said slowly, not sure what he was getting at. Neither of them spoke, just let the silence surround them and took in this night.

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" he looked at her. Sakura's eyes widen. She may be a slave, but she knew who the Uchiha's were. They were the most powerful vampire clan in the area. She tensed but soon relaxed.

"Umm okay?" Sakura raised one eyebrow.

Sasuke chuckled "you're not afraid? I could kill right here, right now and no one would notice"

Sakura looked at him. Onyx and emerald clashed, "But you won't"

Sasuke raised one eye brow "I won't?"

Sakura stood up and brushed her skirt and looked at him "If you were going to do it, then you would've already done it"

She turned and started walking away. A pale cold hand gripped her wrist and she looked over her shoulder. To see Sasuke standing there towering over her, so close she feel his breath on her neck.

"I didn't get you name" He whispered huskily.

"That's because I didn't give it to you" Sakura glared at him and freed herself and walked down the street to the tent. Sasuke watched her go, shocked and confused because no one has ever talked to him like that.

Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder "It's the Scarlet Angel" and with that she continued walking. Sasuke stood there smirking and turned the other way and left.

'The scarlet angel huh? Well get ready cause you'll be my dancer and only mine'

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

**~CrestedStar20 ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry i haven't been updating in like forever! well anywho, heres the second chapter of the scarlet angel! hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura walked down the street. Above her the fireworks going off bursting into different colors that lit up the sky. She walked through the tent carefully stepping over the master and mistress who were sprawled out on the floor drunk. Sakura walked to my room and sat down on the pile of pillows. She took my mask off and put it on the side table. Sakura laid down and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Sakura, wake up!" someone shook her hard. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"TenTen? What are you doing?" She whispered

TenTen pulled Sakura out of bed and out of her room. She pulled her all the way out her room. TenTen stopped in front of the entrance to the tent. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw her master and mistress laying out cold on the floor. They are defiantly going to have a hangover when they wake up. TenTen and Sakura jumped over them and ran down the street. It was still early so the vender's shops were still closed. TenTen pulled Sakura around a corner and both girls caught theirs breaths.

"TenTen….pant…..what are…….you …doing..?" Sakura panted trying to catch her breath.

TenTen smiled and dance down the street, her brown skirt flowing around her. While Sakura ran to keep up with her friend, her black shirt swished with her legs. Since TenTen pulled her right out of bed, she didn't have time to change.

TenTen stopped and looked up. Sakura stopped a little ways behind her and looked at her friend wondering was she's up to.

"Sakura…how long as it been since we became one with the sky?"

TenTen's voice cut through Sakura thoughts.

"At least not for two full moons Ten..." Sakura said slowly not sure what her friend was getting at. TenTen looked up towards the sky. The colors were smeared with purple, orange, pink and yellow. She smiled and looked over her shoulder and gave Sakura a wink before her wings expanded from her back and she took off.

Sakura watch her friend take off and she smiled. Sakura felt her wings coming out of her back and she to took off. She soared up to the sky and flew over the village. Sakura looked around for TenTen but couldn't see her.

She flew around a cloud, and barely missed a ball that was thrown at her. Startled she look up to see TenTen laughing. Sakura frown and flew at her. TenTen stopped laughing and her eyes widen. She put her wings back in her back and free falled. Sakura stopped and dived towards her. Both now were free falling with out wings and smiling.

_Free fall is the best way to do it_

Sakura extended her wings again and flew up. TenTen followed her lead and followed her. Sakura flew over a forest and landed in a meadow. Sakura looked around the trees were all green and the meadow grass was a golden brown color.

"Watch out!" Sakura turned around and her eyes widen as TenTen knocked her over. Both girls landed in the grass hard. TenTen was on top of Sakura

"TenTen you may be my friend, but get the hell off me!"

TenTen rolled of a Sakura and fell next to her. Both girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Sakura looked up and watched the clouds move above her

"TenTen you remember that dream we had?"

TenTen look up at the clouds and sighed

"You mean the one were when we fly away from the master and mistress and live a life of peacefulness?

Sakura closed her eyes

"Yeah that one"

TenTen bit her lip and rolled on her side, so she was facing Sakura

"Sakura……"

At the sound of her friends whisper, Sakura turned her body on her side so she was facing TenTen. TenTen looked at Sakura with sad yes

"What is it Ten?" Sakura felt uneasy.

TenTen sat up

"I met someone in the weapon shop"

Sakura sat up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She made TenTen turn towards her and whispered

"Who was it?"

TenTen took a deep breath

_**Flashback**_

_After Sakura left, TenTen browsed around the weapon shop a little more. She was looking at a scroll that summons weapons. She was in the process of opening it_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you" _

_TenTen whirled around and saw a boy that looked her age. Judging from the paleness of his skin and the old style of his clothes, he's a vampire. He was a head taller than TenTen and towered over her. He had pale white eyes and long brown hair that came down to his back. _

"_I wouldn't do it if I were you. Angels shouldn't go around playing with things that could hurt them." He repeated._

_TenTen started balling her fists up in anger. She narrowed her eyes and gave Mr. I'm- a –vampire-so-do-as-I-say._

"_Listen here vampy, I specialized in weapons. I juggled anything you could possibly imagine and more! So do tell me what I should and shouldn't do. If I wanted that I would drop to your feet and beg." _

_TenTen stomped past the stranger who had a surprised look on his face. She walked right up to the vender_

"_Hi, can I get this please?" _

_The vender looked at her and smiled. Which was disturbing since he was missing teeth, he was an ogre, by the way he smelled. _

"_You can have if you do me a favor" he leaned over the counter and brushed her cheek. TenTen slapped his hand away_

"_How about I just get this and go" she said angrily. The ogre took his hand back and narrowed his eyes. _

"_Well then that will be 10 coins" _

_TenTen reached in her little pouch she had tied around her waist. She emptied it, and let the gold coins fall into her hand. She counted them and her eyes widen._

"_I only have 5" she looked at him. The ogre frowns and snatched the scroll from her _

"_Then you can't have this, now get lost." _

_TenTen didn't move and opened her mouth to retort back, when a hand from behind her placed 10 coins on the counter. _

"_Here that should cover it, now give the angel her scroll back" said a smooth voice. _

_The ogre narrowed his eyes and slowly gave TenTen her scroll. TenTen took it and walked out of the store. The stranger followed her and put his hand on her lower back. TenTen's eyes widen and whipped her head to the stranger. She glares at him and open her mouth to say something but for the second time tonight she got cut off by him._

"_He's still watching" sure enough the ogre was still watching with a scowl on his face as TenTen and her savoir walked down the street. They stop a little ways away from her tent _

"_Thank you" she whispered. The vampire smirked_

"_When I said I wouldn't do that if I were you, I meant opening the scroll."_

_TenTen looked at her feet embarrassed. The vampire brought his hand up and brushed away a loose hair that escaped her bun. TenTen's eyes widen and looked up_

"_I saw you today, juggling on the rope. I was impressed. Also what you said back their in that store, never in my life had I ever have someone talk to me like that." _

_TenTen looked away and the Vampire smirked. He held out his hand, I'm Neji, Neji __Hyuuga__." _

_TenTen brought her head back facing him and shook his hand_

"_TenTen"_

_Neji smirked and TenTen looked down with a blush on her face. _

"_So TenTen how would you fell, if you came to work as a tight rope walker in my place?"_

_TenTen's head shot up with pure hatred in her eyes_

"_Why so I can be your slave!?!? No thanks"_

_TenTen walked into her tent passed her master and mistress who were opening their first bottle of rum. She went into her room and laid down. Time passed by, and pretty soon she heard voices outside in the main area. TenTen got up and went out of her room and stopped dead. Because in front of her, was Neji talking to her master and mistress. Finally after some time TenTen's mistress noticed her _

"_Ah there you are, come here girl and meet your new master" TenTen's eyes widen as she walked towards Neji. _

"_Now show your new master some respect. For he paid a great deal to have you" her master said. _

_TenTen looked at Neji with hatred in her eyes, as she nodded her head in acknowledge meant. Neji return the favor with a smirk_

"_Now TenTen, my men and I leave in two days for my home. Get your things and come with me" _

_Neji turned to leave. TenTen only had one angel going through her mind……..Sakura…_

"_Wait! Please let me stay for tomorrow and I'll go with you tomorrow night….please. I can't leave with saying goodbye" TenTen cried out. _

_Neji stopped with one hand pulling the black silk away from leaving. _

"_Fine. Be ready by tomorrow night" with that he left. _

_TenTen ran into her room and sobbed on the pile of pillows _

_**End of Flashback**_

TenTen finished her story and looked at her friend. Sakura's head was down and shadows covered her face. TenTen reached out to her friend but Sakura flinched away from her touch.

"Sakura please" TenTen begged, close to tears by her friend's silence. Sakura lifted her head up with betrayal in her eyes.

"How could you?" Sakura stood up, her fist in a ball as she stares at her friend.

"You betrayed me!" She said harshly

TenTen shook her head and whispered

"I had no choice Sakura! You know that"

Sakura felt anger and sadness overwhelm her. She had to get away. Sakura ran and expanded her wings as she jumped into the air and took flight. She ignored the shouts of TenTen and flew faster than she had ever flown before. Sakura passed trees, lands and villages. Pretty soon, Sakura found a little clearing, by a water fall. She let her wings go back into her back and dropped to the ground. Sakura cried as she laid there and fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke with a start. She looked around to the waterfall and some birds bathing. She looked up, it was almost sunset. Panic filled her, as her wings extended and flew back to the village were the festival was beginning held. She floated to the ground in the same spot her and TenTen were at this morning.

Sakura ran to the tent.

'_I hope they didn't notice I was gone. I'm not allow out pass sunset' _

Sakura ran to the tent and stopped before she walked in. After she caught her breath she lifted the silk and saw her master and mistress standing there.

"Do you know what time it is?" her mistress snapped

Sakura kept her head bent and said nothing.

"Well not speaking I see? You know dear this if the 5th time this whore didn't obey our rules. I think she should get severely punished" Her mistress sneered.

"I think your right, my dear" her master reached out and grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her past her room. He dragged her down the hallway and threw the down on the ground. In front of Sakura, was chains connected to the wall. Sakura's eyes widen as her master shackled her wrist and her ankles so she was spread out. Sakura thrashed around and screamed.

Her master laughed and pushed a special spot in her back that made her wings expand in front of him.

'_No please….no…..please don't let it be what I think it is' _

Sakura had tears going down her cheek. Her master left the room and came back with a knife in his hand. He came over to Sakura's right wing

"Beautiful, so white and pure. Maybe this will teach you not to be so disrespectful"

He brought the knife down on Sakura's wing and started cutting and sawing. Sakura screamed as the pain consumed her. Her master started laughing as the pathetic excuse of an angel begged him to stop. Sakura never felt so much pain in her life, it felt like a thousand knifes were stabbing her over and over again. Finally Sakura's right wing fell to the ground, bloody. Her master picked up her wing and left the room. Sakura gasped and panted as the tears ran down her cheeks.

'_TenTen I'm sorry' _

The next thing Sakura knows is her master is cutting her other wing. Sakura bit her lip from crying out and she closed her eyes wishing it was over. Her master watch as the other wing fell off. He laughed and released Sakura from the chains and let her drop in her own pool of blood. Her eyes closed and she fell into darkness.

TenTen walked into the tent with Neji behind her. She already had all of her things packed, but she wanted to see Sakura in last time. She was her master come out of the hallway with blood on his hands.

"Where is Sakura?" TenTen glared at him. He laughed and jerked his head towards the back room. TenTen ran down the hall and stopped. She felt her blood run cold as she saw her friend, almost sister. She felt Neji behind her,

"What the hell" Neji picked up Sakura and walked away with TenTen at her side. Her master and mistress were no where to be seen.

'_Cowards' _

TenTen thought viscously. She and Neji walked down the street where his men and carriage were waiting. Neji put Sakura down inside the carriage and helped TenTen into it to. He shut the door and hoped on a horse. With a nod he and his men left the village and headed to their homeland.

TenTen watched out the window as her only home she ever knew was beginning left behind. She looked down at her friend who currently is in a great deal of pain. TenTen moved to tend her friend's wounds.

Sakura opened her eyes and shot up, but being held down by a hand. She looked over to see TenTen smiling at her with worry in her eyes.

"TenTen……I'm sorry. I shoul-"Sakura started to say but was cut off by her friend.

"No sakura save your energy." Sakura fell back down into the pillows

"I guess this is the Hyuuga's place?"

TenTen blushed and nodded. Sakura looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door that opened. Neji walked in with someone familiar behind him. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little dancer"

The stranger behind Neji was no other than Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~CrestedStar20 ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update............. well anywho here's the third Chapter of the Scarlet Angel, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto... :(**

* * *

Sakura woke with a start; she put her hand to her forehead. She tried to remember what happened before. TenTen was by her side, then the door opened and Neji and Sasuke came in. he said something, then she felt dizzy and past out. She tried to get out of bed, but the pain in her back was unbearable. An arm shot out and pushed her down; startled Sakura jerked her head up. She came face to face with TenTen.

"Don't, it will only make the pain worse Sakura"

TenTen whispered not sure if Sakura was still mad at her. Sakura slowly went down and laid against the pillows. She didn't say anything. The air became tense as neither one of them spoke. Finally TenTen couldn't take much more of her friend's silence, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. TenTen was afraid of Sakura's rejection about her and Neji.

"Why?"

TenTen looked up startled at Sakura who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Because, I think I love him Sakura. He does treat me like a slave…….. He treats me as an equal"

TenTen started to say but trailed off, after seeing Sakura's expression darken.

"So……… you would choose him over me?" Sakura's voice was sharp as ice. "And here I thought we were friends."

TenTen glared at Sakura. She got up and started for the door. She opened the door, but before going out she turned to her so called friend

"We are friends Sakura. And if you're going to let something like this come between us then leave"

TenTen walked out and shut the door behind her. Sakura was left in the room alone. She gripped the black satin sheets and looked at the doors leading to the balcony. She slowly pulled back the covers and sat up. She flinched but still got up. She put one foot down, shocked at how cold it was. She slowly walked over to the doors. Brought her hand on the handle and twisted it.

The doors open with force as a gust of wind hit Sakura. She stepped out on the balcony and walked to the railing. She looked up to the moon as her hair was being tossed by the wind. Her white nightgown that came down to her knees swished around her legs. The nightgown was a v-neck. She brought her pale hand to her neck to grasp her necklace. But she didn't grasp anything expect air. Alarmed she looked down to where it should have been, but it wasn't there. Sakura turned around and ran inside her room. She ran towards the door opened and blindly ran through the halls looking for TenTen to see if she had it.

As she ran, Sakura remembered how she got it

**Flashback**

_A woman walked through the meadow and looked at the little under the tree playing. _

"_Sakura"_

_The little girl heard her name, and got up. She brushed her self and ran toward she woman. She stopped in front of her and gave her a smile. _

"_Yes Auntie?" _

_The woman crouched down to come eye level with her niece. _

"_I have a surprise for you, but in order to get it, you have to go inside and wash up."_

_Sakura nodded her head eagerly and race along the warned path to a house hidden by trees. She raced up the steps, grabbed a cloth by the door and ran down them. She ran to a little stream behind her house. She drowned the cloth in water and brought it back up. She scrubbed her feet and face. After she thought she looked okay. She ran back, careful not to step in any mud on her way. She found her Aunt in the living room holding something in her hands._

"_Auntie?"_

_The woman turned around and gave her a smile. _

"_Come here Sakura, sit by your Aunt"_

_Sakura scrambled on the couch, and sat by her Aunt. Her Aunt laughed at her niece's actions. She opens her hand to reveal a necklace. She held it up in front of Sakura. The Necklace was a Crimson teardrop and on each side of it were two little black beads. Sakura was shocked; she had never seen something so beautiful in her life. _

"_Lift your hair up Sakura"_

_Sakura put her little pale hands and grabbed her pink locks. Her Aunt put the necklace around Sakura's neck and hooked it together in the back. She bended up from Sakura and looked at her. Sakura's pale hands grabbed the tear drop, and looked up at her Aunt with her emerald eyes bright and shining._

"_Hello?"_

_A deep masculine voice called out from behind the two. Sakura jumped off the couched and ran towards the man. She leaped into his arms as he lifted her up laughing._

"_Uncle!"_

_The woman lifted from the couch and came over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. _

"_I have a surprised for both of you."_

_He set down Sakura and looked at his wife. A knowing looked passed between them. The man wrapped around his wife's waist and grabbed Sakura's little hand as he walked them out of the house. There was a carriage out front waiting for them. The man held Sakura's hand as she stepped into the carriage. His wife followed her in, and then he followed his wife in. _

_The carriage jolted forward and set down the road. Sakura looked out the window with wide eyes as she took in the different landscapes. The man and woman smiled at the girl's actions and engaged in a conversion. It took about an hour to get where her uncle said the surprised was. _

_The carriage came to a halt and the door open. Her uncle stepped out and held his hand out to help his wife down. Sakura was next instead of taking her uncles hand, she jumped down. Her uncle and aunt walked forward, leaving Sakura confused where they were._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura ran forward and took her uncle's hand and looked around her. She saw different vender's selling different things. She saw people performing all over the streets. _

"_Sakura" she looked up at her uncle "welcome to the summer festival. Now I want you to hold on my hand and never let go no matter what okay?"_

_Sakura, excited by the thought of being at a festival, shook her head up and down. _

**End or Flash Back**

Sakura ran into an open room. She spotted TenTen talking to Neji.

"TenTen!"

TenTen turned around to Sakura running at her with tears running down her face.

"Sakura, what are you doing! You're not suppose-"

"My necklace is missing!"

TenTen stop what she was saying. She looked at Sakura's neck where the necklace should have been. Sakura burst into a full out sob. TenTen, who didn't know if she was crying over the pain or the necklace, took her into her arms and sat her down on the futon. She whispered soothing words to her as Neji stood by making sure nothing else would go wrong. TenTen felt Sakura's breathing start to slow down and the crying started to stop.

"Neji can you fetch me a blanket please?"

Neji nodded and left. TenTen got up slowly making sure not to wake Sakura, and laid her down on the futon. Neji return and draped a blanket over Sakura. He walked over to TenTen and wrapped his arms around her

"TenTen, what is so important about that necklace Sakura is talking about?"

H e whispered. TenTen shifted so she was facing him.

"That necklace is the only thing that Sakura remembers about her past. From what Sakura told me, her uncle and aunt gave that to her the day she was separated from them at the summer festival. Sakura never performed with out that necklace on, even though the master and mistress told her to wear something else."

TenTen looked down, but Neji grabbed her chin and lifted it up towards him

"Sakura will be fine. I'm sure it will turn up eventually."

TenTen glazed at him then nodded. She took one final look at her friend on the couch and left with Neji behind her.

Sakura woke with a start. She looked around, the moonlight streaming through the windows. The blanket was wrapped around her legs and waist, her hair sprawled out in all different directions.

'_It must be midnight'_

Sakura tried to go back asleep but no luck. Sakura threw the blanket off her and walked across the cold floor to the door. She opened it and peered out the door. The halls were empty, so she walked out of the room and down the hall. Sakura eventually came to an opening were the hallway led to a courtyard in the middle of the castle. In the middle was a fountain with a angel reaching towards the sky and water coming out under its feet. There was a cherry blossom tree arching over the door way, to Sakura, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Sakura started swaying and began to twirl around the courtyard. She danced like she was in her own little world were she was free from this hell. Little did she realize someone was watching her from the shadows, his eyes red covered with want and possessiveness. His fangs glistened in the moonlight and his raven hair highlight with sliver.

Sakura twirled but didn't see the rock, her foot rolled and she started to fall. She closed her for the impact but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see ruby red eyes staring at her.

"Sasuke"

She breathes out the word. Sasuke's lips twisted into a smirk, his eyes now hinted with playfulness.

"You know a dancer would be graceful and neat."

"What are you getting at Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sasuke was full out smirking now

"What I'm getting at is, are you sure you're a dancer, Scarlet Angel?"

Sakura pushed him away, and glared at him.

"Do you even know what dancing is Uchiha? Oh, that's right your to busy going around with whores to care."

Sakura turned on her heel and started going to the direction she came from.

"You know Scarlet, that's a bit harsh don't you think? If I were you, I would be a little nicer to me since I have something that you want"

Sakura laughed and turned around

"What could you possibly have tha-"

Sakura's eyes grew wide because there hanging from that cold heartless vampire was her necklace. The very same one that she thought she lost. Sakura didn't think twice, she lunged for it. But Sasuke with the vampire speed pinned her to the side of the stone wall. His knee between her legs and his hand holding the necklace was on her hip. The cold metal of Sakura's necklace pressed against her skin. She shivered in her nightgown, which was ridden up because of the damn Uchiha's leg. His other hand pin one of her hands on the wall.

Her free hand just stayed by her side. Sasuke nuzzled her neck and whispered

"If you want the necklace, you have to make an deal with me"

Sakura frozen against the wall lost her voice

"Wh- h-h- a-a-at kinda of deal"

She stuttered. Sakura smirked against her skin

"You can have you necklace back only if you become my mate, my dancer"

If Sakura's eyes could grow wider, they did

"And if I refuse"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked her straight in the eye

"You will never get you necklace back. But you still will become mine"

Sakura, unable to process this

"Can I have time to think?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly that sent shivers down her spine.

"I leave tonight to return to my kingdom. When you have made your decision, come to me. My palace is two weeks by horse but five days by wings."

Just like he came, he was gone in a flash. Sakura still in a dazed set off back to her room, once she got in, she fell down with a huff. She let sleep consumed her within a matter of minutes.

Sakura woke up with TenTen shaking her.

"Come on Saki, time to get up"

Sakura sat up and started her day. By 2 Sakura sat down on the edge of the fountain. She had spent the whole day watching Neji and TenTen giggle and laugh at each other's comments or jokes. They didn't acknowledge her so she escaped. She couldn't stand there another minute and watch them look into each others eyes with the look of affection. Sakura felt jealousy and anger course through her, for TenTen had everything………

A soon to be mate, a nice home, and most of all her wings

Sakura stared at the surface of the water. She then remembers what Sasuke had told her. Sakura made her decision and then went to her room. She pulled out a bag that slung over her shoulder and put clothes that she would need for her journey. She heard the door open and she turned around.

TenTen stood there looking confused

"Where are you going Sakura?"

Sakura looked around seeing if she had everything. When she was satisfied she turned to TenTen who now figured it out.

"You're leaving"

"Yes"

There was a pause before TenTen answered

"Why?"

Sakura looked at TenTen with sorrow ness in her eyes. She took a deep breath before responding

"I'm not happy here TenTen. I feel like something is missing. I want you to stay…….. You have Neji and your place is here with him, mine is somewhere out there."

TenTen was looking at the floor, her face showing no emotion. She suddenly whispered something

"There's a black horse in the stables. You can take him, I'm sure Neji won't mind."

Sakura smiled a true smile. She ran at TenTen a hugged her. TenTen laughed

"Thank you TenTen"

Sakura pulled back and walked out the door leaving TenTen standing there. Sakura walked to the stables and found the horse TenTen was talking about. She led the horse out and strapped a saddle on.

"Her name is Aowen"

Sakura turned around to see Neji standing there.

"Thank you for everything Neji"

Neji nodded as he helped Sakura on Aowen. Once on she grabbed the reins and shifted so she was comfortable. Her back still hurt but not as much. She looked towards the castle and saw TenTen looking at her from the window. She smiled and looked down at Neji

"Take care of my sister"

Neji nodded again. Sakura took one more glance at TenTen who smiled in return. Sakura snapped the reins and Aowen shot forward leaving everything she knew behind. All her life she was known as The Scarlet Angel, but now she's known as Sakura Haruno the fallen angel, who was on her way to find Sasuke Uchiha and get back her necklace

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**~CrestedStar20**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry that i haven't update in like for FOREVER! i've had alot of things on my mind but now im getting it out by writing. Well here's chapter four, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was carrying a good pace; it's been an hour since she left Neji & TenTen. Aowen galloped across the plain; so far it's been all open plain with no trees in sight. Sakura wanted to reach the woods by night for cover. You didn't know what to expect at night. Sakura's pink locks flew behind her. Her gripped tighten on Aowen's reigns. Aowen was racing through the open plain and pretty soon cam upon trees. Sakura slowed down and came to a complete stop. She looked at the forest before her, the open plain met trees then turn into a dense forest.

Sakura pulled out her map and look before she spoke

"Well we are standing at the edge of the forest of illusions. We need to cross this forest to get to the trail of sorrow."

Sakura put the map back in her bag; she snapped the reigns and Aowen started forward. As they made their way on a worn path, Aowen begin to get restless. She began prancing around and tugging at the reigns impatiently.

"Whoa, Aowen calm girl."

Sakura tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Something was spooking Aowen bad.

"Hahahahaha"

Sakura heard a laugh and looked around

"Whose there, show yourself"

She yelled in panic

"Hahahahaha"

The laughter continued and kept getting closer. Sakura looked around her in panic and Aowen sensing Sakura's panic and uneasiness, shot forward. Sakura grabbed Aowen's reigns and yelled

"Faster Aowen"

Aowen galloped through the woods. The forest was getting denser as the path went on. It was getting more foggy and darker. Little light shone through the trees. Sakura looked to her left just in time to see something knock her off her horse. Sakura fell on her back and cried in pain. She struggled to get up but couldn't. The pain in her back was too much to handle and she blacked out.

Sakura woke up to the smell of stew. She turned her head and saw that she was in a house it looked like. Sakura struggled to get up but a hand stopped her before she could get up. Sakura, startled, followed the hand up to its owner's face. A girl, maybe old as Sakura, was looking at her. She had lavender hair and white eyes.

'_Her eyes are white as snow. They look unreal but I've never seen eyes that color any where before… unless'_

Sakura was brought back from her thoughts, by the smell of stew. She looked up towards the girl, who was holding out a small bowl of stew for her. Sakura sat up in an Indian style position and accepted the stew. While she ate, she stared at the girl. The girl was attending to the fire and turn to Sakura. She opened her mouth to speak but Sakura cut her off

"You're a nymph"

After she said that, the little house was silent. The girl slowly moved waking Sakura from her embarrassments. The girl sat by Sakura's bed on the floor

"Hey, come sit by me up here."

Sakura shifted to make room for her. The girl stared wide eyed at her

"I-I-I ca-a-n't t"

She stuttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow. The girl must have seen Sakura's confusion

"Forest nymphs are usually slaves. We are looked down on and we hide ourselves from mainlanders."

Sakura took this all in

"But that still doesn't tell me why you can't sit next to me"

The girl fidgeted and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on"

Sakura grabbed her by the arm and pulled her next to her. The girl was shocked, for she has never been asked to sit next to someone or even pulled to sit next to someone. Sakura begin to eat her stew and the girl watched her. Sakura finished and set the bowl on the little side table next to the bed. She looked at the girl

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at her nervously

"Hinata"

Sakura stared at the girl and flashed her a reassuring smile

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

Hinata nodded ans said quietly

"So what brings you to Forest of Illusions?"

Sakura paused and brought a hand to her neck

"Someone stole my necklace and I'm going to get it back"

Hinata nodded and got up. She took Sakura's bowl and put it in the sink. Sakura looked around. The house was like a hut, it was small and cozy. There was a little door and two cots. In the middle was a fire. Sakura looked up and saw a little hole cut at the top. The hole was so the smoke could get out and not be stuck in here

"So do you know who stole it?"

Hinata's question pulled Sakura out of her exploring

"Wha"

"Your necklace, do you know who stole it?"

Sakura looked down. Her once perfect bun was now a wild style look. Her bangs covered her face. Hinata turned around and saw the girl sitting on the cot. The shadows danced across her appearance.

"Yes………."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking……. Who was it?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, her face twisted into a scowl

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata gasped, but kept quiet fore she didn't know what to say to Sakura. Sakura looked at her and smiled. She began to continue her exploration, but something caught her eye, it was the main branch Hyuuga hanging on her wall. Hinata followed Sakura's gaze and she to saw the symbol

"Um that's-"

"You're the Nymph princess that ran away aren't you?"

Sakura gazed at Hinata hard but held a soft look in her eyes. Hinata looked down and fidgeted

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here"

"Okay"

Sakura's answer shocked Hinata. Her head whipped up fast and she looked at Sakura shocked.

'_Did she just say she wasn't going to tell anyone? But- But she'll get a reward from my father for turning me in and she can-'_

Hinata's thoughts were cut short

"I don't want a reward Hinata. Personally I think if you wanted someone to know you're here then you would've done something by now. I know this because you said it out loud"

Hinata didn't know what to say, but she had a question

"How do you know that I'm the nymph princess?"

Sakura shifted in her cot and laid on her side, her head propped up by her arm

"I know from the wanted posters hanging around the village I was staying in. Underneath was your description and a reward your father place for finding you"

Hinata sat on the edge of Sakura's cot

"Oh……"

Sakura shifted again to make room for her

"So I got a question"

Hinata looked at her

"What the hell was that thing that knocked me off my horse?"

Hinata laughed and Sakura shot her a glare

"That thing was my leopard, Shadow"

As if one cue a giant leopard pushed past the cloth that was blocking the door and made her way over to her mistress.

"Shadow, this is Sakura"

Sakura put out her hand for shadow to sniff. Shadow took it, sniffed it and the licked it to show sign of affection. Sakura laughed and then rubbed her behind her ears

"Shadow helps me keep watch of whose coming. If anyone gets to close to my hut or if Shadow thinks they are dangerous she will knock them off their horse and kill them"

Sakura dropped her hand and watch Shadow walk over to the fire and lay down by it.

"No, there was something else"

Hinata shot her a questioning gaze

"I heard laughing, like it was mocking me or something"

Shadow growled and bared her fangs at Sakura

"SHADOW!"

Hinata shouted, the leopard stopped and laid back down trying not to upset her mistress. Sakura shot her a questioning gaze this time. Hinata took a deep breath

"That thing that was laughing is what people call Shape shifters. Shape shifters always come out at night and lead the people trying to get through the forest to their deaths. They manipulate them and call out to them. They generally shift into something from your past, something that you miss, hate or even loved. Sakura it is important that when you travel, you don't follow their voices and keep going"

Sakura nodded soaking all this new information in.

"So anyways when are you leaving? The Uchiha place is two weeks away by horse"

"We are leaving tomorrow at dawn"

Hinata looked at Sakura like she was crazy

"Um I thought you said we for a minute"

Sakura looked at Hinata with a smirk on her face

"I did and I don't mean Shadow and I"

Sakura rolled over, ending the discussion. Hinata looked at her with her mouth open but smiled

'_It will be my first time going out since I ran away…. I can't believe I made a new friend!"_

Hinata went to the cot across the room and laid down. She slept with a smile on her face and dreamt about tomorrow. But what she didn't know that she would be traveling with an angel and that was going to be one of her problems they would face together.

Hinata woke to up to Shadow licking her face. She giggled and pushed her away. She looked over to Sakura's cot and found it empty. She stood up and looked around, her dresser has been gone through and the cabinets also have to. Hinata heard noises from outside and crawled out of the hut. The first thing when she stood up was she got clothes thrown at her. She caught them awkwardly; she looked up to see Sakura smiling

"Go change, I already packed everything for our journey. I found your horse out back and saddle her up."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She crawled back into her hut and changed. She put out the fire and cleaned up the hut. When she was done she stood up and looked around. Everything was in its place and then she crawled back out with Shadow behind her.

Sakura was already on top of Aowen but facing away from her. Sakura leaned forward to pet Aowen and Hinata saw bandages on her back all wrapped up. Hinata didn't say anything though

'_She'll tell me when she's ready"_

Hinata looked over to her horse, Snow. Hinata named her that because she was white. Hinata jumped up and got comfortable.

"Alright, I'm ready"

Sakura nodded and snap Aowen's reigns and bolted off. Hinata took one glance back at her little hut, then she to snap Snow's reigns and chased after Sakura. Shadow ran besides Snow. Sakura slowed down a little for Hinata to catch up.

"How long till we get out of the forest?"

Hinata looked at Sakura

"About two hours"

Sakura nodded and went deeper into the forest with Hinata right behind her.

Two hours later a black horse, a white horse and a leopard stood at the edge of the forest.

"Alright let's have lunch here before we go on the Trail of Sorrows".

Sakura slid off Aowen with ease and Hinata sort of fell off. They found a large rock with two logs on both sides. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.

"Looks like someone dragged these logs here"

Hinata pointed out the grass that was slightly press down giving the impression that the logs were moved. Sakura went to Aowen and grabbed something wrapped in cloth. She walked over where Hinata sat the laid it on the rock. She unwrapped the cloth to reveal a bread and cheese.

"It's not much, but it's all I had and I wanted to save the food from your hut when we go in the mountains"

Hinata shook her head

"It's good"

They ate quietly and started out to the open plains which led to the mountains.

"Do you know of any villages from here to the mountains?"

Hinata had that deep thought look on her face

"I don't think- wait!"

Hinata ran and grabbed a scroll sticking out of Sakura's bag. She brought it over and laid it down on the rock and pointed to a spot that said no place existed there.

"Here"

Sakura looked down confused

"Hinata are you sure? I mean there is nothing there"

Hinata nodded

"Yes"

She said confidently

Sakura nodded and shook if off, getting the bread crumbs off.

"Well then my lady, let's go"

Sakura had a playful look on her face while smiling when she said that. Hinata looked shocked but smiled when she saw Sakura was joking

"Alright"

Sakura and Hinata got on their horse and galloped into the open fields. Being led by Shadow and both deep in thoughts of what lays ahead

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**~CrestedStar20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sakura and Hinata have been on the Trail of Sorrows for a while now. Shadow led down the beaten path. The horses were going slower than usual to be careful to not fall of the edge of the cliff….unlike a couple of seconds ago when Hinata almost took the plunge with snow.

"Hinata, how much father till we get to our destination?"

Exhausted and needed somewhere to stop, Sakura tossed the question over her shoulder. Hinata not in a better mood then Sakura, bit her lip in thought

"Uhm once the path leads away from the cliffs deeper into the mountains, about two more miles."

Sakura nodded, silence settled around them again. Hinata kept staring at Sakura's back, the image of the bandages still fresh in her mind.

"_Maybe now would be a good time"_

Hinata opened her mouth but closed it again, then shook her head telling herself it will be ok. After she muster up the courage

"…Sakura….."

Sakura stretching her arms over her head making her shirt ride up a little, showing a thin strip of the bandages.

"Yeah?"

"Where did those bandages on your back come from?"

Hinata said nervously unsure of how Sakura would react

Sakura stopped stretching after she heard Hinata's question. Sakura put her head down, her bangs covering her face, memories flashing in her head. Aowen sense Sakura discomfort and picked up the pace into a trot. Snow followed at the same pace, shadow glad to go faster picked it up the same. They followed the trail until it led to a dirt clearing before the trail disappeared into the mountains.

Sakura dismounted Aowen and grabbed her canteen and took a swig of water. Hinata followed suit and took some water. With Hinata being a forest nymph, she wasn't use to all of the dryness. Hinata wiped her mouth after some water seeped down towards her chin and glanced at Sakura. Sakura was leaning against Aowen, eyes closed, mouth slightly open.

"_She looks like a goddess, a creature so pure and not good enough to travel by horse. She's beautiful"_

Meanwhile Sakura was trying to decided whether or not she wanted to tell Hinata bout her past.

"_Ugh, it's not like it's going to hurt…"_

Sakura kept her eyes closed

"They are scars. I used to be a slave to a man and his wife. Every year we would travel from place to place performing. I was a dancer and went by the name the Scarlet Angel. One day my master cut my wings off and left me laying there in my own blood. My friend and her mate saved me, but it was too late. My master and mistress got away. So they took me back to Neji's castle and healed me. After a while I felt like I was in the way so I decided to leave and find Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata was shocked that Sakura spoke, but even more shocked when she heard about her past and reasons why she had bandages. But Hinata focused on one thing more then the others. Hinata looked at Sakura, who was now making eye contact with her

"You're an Angel?"

Sakura nodded. Then Hinata understood, she understood why Sakura was treating her so nice and equally as her…..Because she knows what she went through, but she had it harder then her.

Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata, and smiled

"So you ready? I wanna try to get to the town before night falls"

Hinata nodded and climbed on her horse. Shadow stretched her self out from her little nap place in the shadows and took the lead. With a final pat on Aowen's side, they took off. They were able to race through the mountains. Soon the scenery changed, they were surrounded by mountains, giving off a misty, gloomy and sad appearance.

"Now I know why they call it the Trail Of Sorrows" Sakura muttered. Aowen grunted.

The continued till dawn was about to touch the horizon, when they came upon the town. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and grabbed the horse's reins to make them stop before entering.

Hinata shrived "This place is giving off an eerie feeling Sakura"

Sakura could only nod. They saw people walking with cloaks and couldn't see their faces. The streets were empty and foggy. Some houses were lit but most of them had their lights out. Sakura saw a sign for an inn. She reached in her bag and produced two black cloaks. She threw one to Hinata would caught it and gave her a questioning look

"Put it on and follow me. Keep your head down low, we don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves then we already will. "

Sakura put her cloak on, flipped the hood up and gave Aowen a nudge. Aowen was hesitant but gave up. She slowly made her way down the streets with Snow behind her and Shadow closely by her side. The few people who were on the street gave the travelers stares and some giving them glares. Sakura stopped at the inn and got off Aowen she grabbed her reins and took her to the stables that were empty. Hinata about to faint from the people staring at them and whispering followed suit.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they here?"

"How dare they come, they shouldn't be here"

Unable to see their faces, Sakura and Hinata went inside the inn. The front desk was being occupied by a blond girl with blue eyes. Sakura went up to her and the blond girl looked at them with fright

"We need a room. Now" Sakura kept her face shielded from her view

"u-u-uh-h-u-u-um-um h-h-how ll-lo-ong?" the girl tried not to show her fear but it was useless

"One night" like Sakura's voice, Hinata's voice held no emotion and kept her face covered as well.

With out a word the girl gave them a key and Sakura led the way up stairs and open the door with their number on it. Inside was two beds a small bath room and a mirror with a dresser and a bay window. Night was almost here when they stepped in their room. Hinata proceeded to take off her cloak and remove her bag and put it on one bed. Sakura did the same and put her stuff on the other bed.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was lying on her bed, but she turned her head to acknowledge Hinata's question

"Do you feel weird about this place?"

Hinata fiddle with her hair. Twisting the strands around her finger, Sakura reached over and grab something from her bag. Then she leaned over to the bedside table that was separating the two beds and lit the candle. She threw the matches back on top of her bag. She looked Hinata straight in the eye

"That's because this is the Towns of the song sisters"

Hinata looked up, her eyes puzzled. Sakura sighed

"Have you noticed how the streets were empty when we arrived, only a few people were out" Hinata nodded "That's because what comes out at night"

Hinata looked at Sakura starting to be afraid, she whispered

"What comes out at night?"

Sakura looked out the window, searching for something

"This town has a history. Its story is known every where, but some people have different versions. This town is called the song sisters, but also called the town of the sirens. The sirens are sisters who come out at night and sing songs. Their melody lures people to their deaths. Some people who try to resist but in the end they end up going crazy and driving themselves to death."

Hinata now remembered this story. It was a story her mother told her one day

"But weren't they human before?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and shook her head

"They used to be water nymphs, flirty and stealing guys hearts and woman's lovers. They were punished by a sorceress for stealing her lover, bound to be unloved for all eternity."

"Wow" Hinata got under the covers while Sakura stood up, took off her shirt slit leaving her in shorts and a black tank top. Sakura laid back down, she licked her index finger and put out the flame of the candle. The room got swallowed in black. After eyes got used to the dark, Hinata stared at the ceiling. She saw Sakura's eyes closed and her breathing started to became shallower. Listening to her breathing, Hinata let sleep consume her.

Hinata woke to a start, someone had their hand over her mouth, and she focused her eyes and saw Sakura holding her finger to her lips signaling her to be quit. Hinata rose her eye brow then heard a crash out in the hall way. She saw Sakura move off her bed, and cross the room without making any noise. She slowly opens the door and stepped out in the hallway. Hinata got off the bed and followed Sakura; she followed her down the stairs and heard screams. Sakura put her hand up to stop Hinata and peered around the corner at the end of the stairs. She saw the blond girl she saw earlier getting her shirt torn. The girl was lying on the front desk, her legs dangling of the side and a man was over her.

"NO, Stop please"

She screamed, the man chuckled

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you"

Sakura back up and looked at Hinata. She jerked her head motioning for Hinata to go see, Hinata peered around the corner and gasped at what she saw. She turned back at Sakura.

"…..ah…nu….N…o….NO…..please…..anyone…stop"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly hoping to get the screams out of her head. She felt a breeze go by her and turned around to see Sakura creeping up towards the man. The man was to busy licking and nibbling the girl's breast to noticed Sakura coming up from behind him. But the girl did, she looked at Sakura, her blue eyes pleading, she opens her mouth to cry out to her, but Sakura's eyes gave her a warning.

Sakura slowly crept up behind the man

"_This man is no different from the master"_

Sakura grabbed her kunai out off her shorts and raised it. Before the man noticed it was already buried in his back. The man fell sideways off the girl. He landed with a thud and the blond girl slowly rose hugging her body tight. Sakura looked at her

"What's your name?"

The blond girl looked at her; her blue eyes threaten to spill tears

"…I-ii-n-no"

Sakura looked at her before turning her head

"Hinata, come meet Ino"

Hinata stepped out from behind the corner and came over. She looked at the man on the floor, blood slowly leaking out. Then she looked at Ino who was shaking. She gave her a friendly smile

"Hello"

Ino nodded at her

"Hinata"

Hinata turned at Sakura who was looking out the window

"Yeah?"

Sakura looked at Hinata

"We have to leave, someone saw me kill the man and left. Probably to tell some one, we need to leave now"

Hinata looked horrified, then nodded for a minute

"Should I go get our stuff?"

Sakura nodded

"I'll go get the horses ready, keep shadow close by incase anything happens"

Hinata nodded then ran up the stairs. Ino looked at Sakura

"You can't leave"

Sakura looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"And you think you can stop us?"

Ino shook her head

"No, but the sirens, they'll see you and start singing"

Sakura smiled

"We have to try"

Hinata came down the stairs with Shadow close by her. She had her cloak on and her bag on her shoulders. She threw Sakura her bag and cloak, Sakura caught them and proceeds to leave but Hinata tugged on her arm. Sakura looked at her and Hinata jerked her head at Ino. Ino sat there, looking at them with eyes screaming take me with you. Sakura looked at Hinata then looked back at Ino

"If you aren't in the stabled within 5 minutes, we are leaving without you"

She walked out the door and Hinata gave Ino a smile and said hurry up, then followed Sakura. Ino smiled and jumped off the desk. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room. She grabbed her bag she used for traveling and threw clothes in there. She changed into a pair of legging with a skirt and a tang top. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. She grabbed another bag and ran out the room, she ran down the stairs and went into the Inn's kitchen, and she started filling the bag with food and drinks.

She opens the door and looked around before she ran to the stables, but made sure to keep with in the shadows. Ino saw that Sakura and Hinata already mounted their horses; Ino went over to a brown horse and mounted her. Sakura waited for Ino to mount her horse before she gave Aowen a kicked to her side. Aowen slowly crept forward. Sakura peered over and looked around she saw some people running around

"Find her!"

"She's gone!"

"Yeah so are those to travelers"

"Nik is dead; he was stabbed in the back!"

Sakura looked back at Hinata and Ino, she gave them a nod and they nodded back. She looked forward; she breathed and let it out.

"Yha"

Aowen shoot forward out of the stables, Hinata and Ino following her. Sakura raced through the streets, people diving desperately trying to get out of the way before they get ran over by three horses. Sakura led them towards the back of the town, for there was a trail that led deeper into the mountains.

"After them!"

"Get them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Sakura didn't slow down until she felt they were a good two miles away from the town. She slowed down the pace, and came to a clearing with a waterfall running into a small lake. She dismounted Aowen and Hinata and Ino did the same. The led the horses over to the edge of the lake so they could drink and found a couple of rocks to sit on.

"Well we should be ok for now, but we'll have to keep moving"

Sakura looked at the others.

"Dawn is approaching"

Hinata whispered. They turned their heads to see the sun peaking through the trees signaling dawn was indeed coming.

"So Ino since you're traveling with us, what's your story?"

Ino adjusted her belt and looked at the other two before speaking

"Two years ago my family came to the town of the sirens in order to rest. We were traveling to go to a festival near by the town. We heard of a dancer that went by the name of The Scarlet Angel. I really wanted to see her dance so my parents took me" Sakura flinched at this and Hinata looked at her "But then night came, no one told us of the sirens that came out at night. We figured the town was named that to attract visitors. We were staying the same Inn where you guys stayed and in the middle of the night I heard singing, my parents were drawn to it but I wasn't affected for some reason. I tired everything I could to stop them but it was too late, the song was too deep in their minds for me to break it. In never saw my parents again, the town's people were nice enough to let me stay…..and that's it"

Ino kept her head down. Her eye's swimming with emotion for the lost of her dead parents. Sakura and Hinata looked at Ino with symphony in their eyes.

"So Ino, what's your horse's name?"

Ino looked at Hinata

"Dancer, yours?"

Hinata let out a smile

"Snow and the leopard is name shadow, don't worry she won't hurt you"

Ino nodded then looked at Sakura, who was in deep thought

"Forehead"

Sakura's head shot up at the nick name

"Yeah pig?"

Ino eyes shone with fury

"Don't call me that" she seethed

Sakura smirked, "Then don't call me forehead"

"Fine"

"Aowen"

Ino looked confused

"Wha?"

"Aowen that is my horse's name"

Ino smiled and nodded. Sakura got off the rock and stretched

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I didn't get lot of sleep so wake me later"

Sakura climbed the tree near the lake and found a branch to lie on. Ino turned to Hinata with her eyebrow raised and a questioning look on her face. Hinata shrugged

"Don't ask me"

With that she took her cloak that was lying on the ground, spread it out and fell asleep on it. Ino smiled

"_I'm not alone anymore mother…. I finally found friends"_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it_**

**_~CrestedStar20_**


End file.
